geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
Photovoltaic II
Photovoltaic II is a 2.1 Extreme Demon mega-collaboration hosted by Mazl and verified by Technical49.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Kc1V9lInj3E As its name suggests, it is the sequel to the Insane Demon mega-collaboration Photovoltaic, which is also hosted by Mazl. It remained unrated until it finally got rated in Christmas 2018. It is currently #47 on the [[Official Demon list|Official Geometry Dash Demon List]], above Tempered Steel (#48) and below Catalyze (#46). History On March 26, 2017, Mew uploaded his original part to YouTube, marking the very first trace of Photovoltaic II.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=weBk7tdzNyo After UserMatt18https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5d5wiV5cKjI and Zoberhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y0ABE0UFxKw uploaded their respective parts on March 31, Mazl uploaded an official preview of the level about a month later on May 1. It showcased the first ten parts of the level, with some relatively famous creators included in there, such as Skitten and Platnuu. The video description showed the full list of everyone that was to participate, including even more famous creators like Viprin and Knobbelboy.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s2-8vktnFfc One notable feature in the first preview was that Aquatias's part, the third part, was unfinished. He would never end up finishing it, however, and left the mega-collaboration soon afterward. As a result, Mazl announced the Photovoltaic II Creator Contest to replace his part on May 8. The contest would also fill in another vacated part in the collaboration later on in the level.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FtvCzrenkzI As time passed, people uploaded their parts for the contest, and the results were finally shown on May 23. For the first part, Nottus finished 5th, Slashvoid finished 4th, Godshot finished 3rd, Uneskladovae finished 2nd, and YakobNugget finished 1st. For the second part, Lemons finished 5th, Yendis finished 4th, Nosef finished 3rd, Atlantis11656 finished 2nd, and LuisLuigi finished 1st. The description also showed the replacement order for if people already in the mega-collaboration quit, later on, comprising of the rest of the finalists.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eo9PAoq2moY Although some creators uploaded their parts as the months went on, there was a relatively low activity with the level, with some believing it had died. Mazl disproved this in his video titled “What happend with Photovoltaic 2? -Drop preview!”. It showcased the new and unseen parts of Lemons and Fillipsmen as well as showing the new cast of the mega-collaboration.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U9X5tr1jtRA After a month of creators showcasing and updating new parts, Knobbelboy posted a progress video of 55% on the level, revealing that he will be the verifier of Photovoltaic II in the progress. It showed even more new and unseen parts and gave the level some traction in popularity.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dzJqXJQ-xYg On April 4, Knobbelboy showcased the full level in a cut montage. It showed Frotzn's part (the last part to be revealed) and shed some more light on the level.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nP7fKO-tBjo Knobbelboy has now dropped the verification of this level, and it has been handed to Zephal. On August 27, Zephal achieved a new record of 61%.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N-43_LFePRU However, he too eventually dropped it and gave it to Technical49, who announced it on his channel on September 16.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q3RHhSY5ViA On October 3, he achieved an unexpected run of 86%.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ITR4rqzv1-Y About two weeks later on October 14, 2018, Technical49 finally verified Photovoltiac II after 12,478 attempts. Gameplay * TEX02: '''The level starts with a relatively easy cube part with many orbs. After a brief UFO segment, the player enters a second cube section and the part ends. * '''Lemons: Lemons' part is entirely a ship part with some straight-fly and some maneuvering. The part ends after some green jump orb timings. * YakobNugget: 'After a short break, YakobNugget's name appears, and the music and the gameplay speed up. YakobNugget's part starts with some fast-paced UFO gameplay. After a short cube section, there's some very tricky and tight wave gameplay, followed by another short cube part. After a short but very tight mini-wave, the part ends as a ship. * '''Mew: '''Mew‘s part begins with some mini-ship straight fly, followed by some timing-based spider gameplay. A UFO part with many gravity portals quickly comes after, and the part ends with some normal speed straight fly. * '''UserMatt18: '''After a short break, UserMatt18's part begins with some triple-speed straight fly. After some mini upside-down straight fly, a timing-based cube part occurs. Some ball gameplay follows, and the part ends as a robot. * '''Zober: '''Zober's part begins as a triple-speed timing-based UFO. After an asymmetrical spider dual, the part ends with an easier double-speed cube section. * '''JacobRoso: '''JacobRoso's part almost entirely consists of straight fly, with the player turning mini for a short while in the middle. The part is entirely in half-speed. * '''DreamEater: '''DreamEater's part begins with some more upside-down straight fly but immediately switches to a mini-UFO. After briefly turning into normal size, a robot part with some orbs appears, followed by some more straight fly. Near the end of the part, the player must touch a trigger orb in a gravity portal in order for the player to advance. If not done so, the player will crash. * '''Skitten: '''Skitten's part starts with a brief mini-cube, followed by a ball section with some timing involved. After a semi-hard UFO part is a very tight wave section with some moving objects. The part ends with a ship sequence. * '''MrLorenzo: '''MrLorenzo's part is entirely a fast-paced double-speed ball part, with many orbs and fakes involved. * 'AbstractDark: '''After very briefly becoming a cube, a tight and curvy ship part follows, with some orbs in between. A fast-paced mini-spider part is next, with a tight UFO section coming after that. The part ends with a tight normal-sized wave. * '''Vlacc: Vlacc's part is an extremely fast-paced mini-cube segment that begins as triple-speed but speeds up to quad-speed at the middle. It features many platforms and jump orbs along with many fake objects, and requires a lot of memory and skill to complete. * Uneskladovae: '''At the drop, Uneskladovae's part begins as an extremely tight quad-speed mini-wave. After briefly becoming a cube, a normal-sized wave follows. A mini-ship section with lots of straight fly is next, with the majority of it in quad-speed. After another brief cube section and another tight wave part, the part ends with a short auto cube section. * '''ChaSe97: '''ChaSe97's part is next, beginning with a quadruple-speed straight fly section with many gravity portals. After a brief cube, similar gameplay follows. More straight fly occurs after a brief UFO segment. Another UFO part is after the straight fly, with many gravity portals. After a brief tight wave part, the part ends with an auto cube section. * '''Frotzn: '''Frotzn's part has some very rapid and fast-paced gameplay, starting as a mini cube, then a very tight mini-wave, a brief cube, some more tight wave gameplay, a mini-robot, and some straight fly. The part ends with a triple-speed timing-based cube. * '''Mezzo: '''Mezzo's part begins as a brief mini-cube before some straight fly. After a brief timing-based cube section is a mini-ball part, also requiring some timing. After yet another timing-based cube, the part ends with some straight fly with many portals. * '''Pennutoh: '''Pennutoh's part stays as a ship section, but this time with many extremely tight spaces and difficult timing involved. The part ends with a quad-speed cube part with one dash orb involved. * '''Fillipsmen: '''The difficulty tones down a bit in Fillipsmen's part, starting as a double-speed timing-based UFO. Near the end of the UFO part, the player needs to tap on a trigger to advance, or space will not open. After a short half-speed ship section, the part ends as a cube with one two-spike jump. * '''LuisLuigi: '''LuisLuigi's part starts as a brief timing cube before a tight wave part. A tight ship segment with some moving obstacles is next, and the part ends with a UFO segment with many gravity and speed changes. * '''Mazl: '''After a short auto with Mazl's name appearing on the screen, Mazl's part begins with a difficult ship section, then a normal-speed tight wave part, a half-speed timing-based robot, an '''extremely tight quad-speed wave, and a very tight mini-ship part. The part ends with some timing-based orbs as a cube. * The level ends with an ending screen created by ChaSe97, showcasing all the creators in the level and the large, exuberant logo. Trivia * The password for the level is 141018. * The level contains 112,343 objects. * Mew's original part was entirely green and had gameplay similar to that of YakobNugget's. * After winning the Photovoltaic II Creator Contest, YakobNugget updated his part to have more up-to-date and smoother decoration along with harder gameplay. * In Mazl's video revealing that Photovoltaic II was not dead, HfcRed was listed as a member of the mega-collaboration, having the last part. However, he does not have a part and likely quit after the video. * Platnuu, Nicki1202, Aquatias, PanMan, Jo2000, Viprin, Codex, Lebreee, Superopi, Dudex, and Knobbelboy were originally going to be in the collaboration but later quit. * MrLorenzo and ChaSe97's names are nowhere present in their parts. Walkthrough . Please keep in mind that cuts and NoClip were used for this video. ]] References Category:2.1 levels Category:Collaborations Category:Demon levels Category:Extreme Demon levels Category:XL levels Category:Top 150